


What happened?

by kitty2k3



Series: Dreams won't come true [3]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Character, Dreams and Nightmares, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Septiplier AWAY!, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty2k3/pseuds/kitty2k3
Summary: AU: ‘’You can’t fucking force me to!’’ Dark shouted. It was good that no one is around, but there never is, so I guess just being paranoid of someone coming over to see what he was talking about is just a thing that will happen in the real world. ‘’I don’t want to see Mark.’’‘’Why not?’’Anti had grabbed hold of Dark after he had got angry. It was probably a good thing as Dark would have probably broken my arm otherwise.





	

It was a twenty-minute walk to Marks apartment. I didn’t know why I had ever agreed to go with Anti, most the time he wouldn’t talk to me and to make the whole trip even worse… It was raining. I knew there was no way Dark was actually going to be at Mark's apartment, as Dark has never been one to stay in one place for long amounts of time without being able to talk to anyone. It’s just the way Dark was, though, nothing I could do about it.  

We had to walk through a park to get to Mark's apartment, although we never actually got to Marks apartment as we found Dark leaning against one of the walls at the exit of the park. It was almost like he had been waiting for us, but that seemed very unlikely. 

Anti had been the one to see Dark and had gone up to him straight away. It took a few seconds to notice he had gone to him as Anti had been walking behind me, so it took me to look behind me to make sure he was still there to find he had gone over to Dark. 

I didn’t go over to them to find out what they were talking about because I didn’t really need to know what they were talking about. There was also a chance that it was something private that I didn’t want to know about.  

I took this time to message Jack, so he knew I was okay and that we had found Dark. 

A couple of minutes later, Jack texted me back saying, ‘That’s good, bring him back Mark wants to ‘talk’ to him.’. 

After a couple of minutes, I finally went up to talk to them. 

‘’Mark wants to talk to you.’’ 

Dark looked over to me, ‘’Does that mean he wants to punch me in the face?’’ 

I saw the anger in Darks face while asking this, so I didn’t answer him.  

Apparently, Anti hadn’t noticed his anger or hadn’t cared as he replied, ‘’I told ya he would. Hehe.’’ Anti grinned at Dark.  

It was obvious that Anti was flirting with Dark, which was kinda good to see as it meant Anti was back to his normal self. Anti had never agreed to stop flirting in front of me. Mark and Jack had as they figured out really quickly that I thought it was awkward when I was around. That agreement was made quite a few years ago, which is probably why Anti didn’t care about the agreement.  

It had been silent for a few minutes until Dark said, ‘’You can’t force me to go back.’’ It definitely had a harsh tone to it. I didn’t even know why he didn’t want to see Mark, though, as Mark never explained to anyone what had happened all that he had said was that Dark was driving him crazy so he left. 

‘’You’re gonna have to.’’ 

‘’You can’t fucking force me to!’’ Dark shouted. It was good that no one is around, but there never is, so I guess just being paranoid of someone coming over to see what he was talking about is just a thing that will happen in the real world. ‘’I don’t want to see Mark.’’ 

‘’Why not?’’ 

Anti had grabbed hold of Dark after he had got angry. It was probably a good thing as Dark would have probably broken my arm otherwise.  

Anti looked down at me, ‘’Are you really fuckin' gonna get him to explain it because it seems like he doesn’t want to.’’ 

It was obvious Dark didn’t want to talk about it. It was also obvious that to figure out what the fuck happened between him and Mark he would have to tell us his version of the story. Anti had probably figured this out by himself, but he probably didn’t want to make it obvious to Dark. 

I didn’t have an answer to the question, so I didn’t answer it I just sat on top of the wall on my phone texting, Jack. It was probably a good idea to give Dark some time to calm down as it's not a good idea to find out what he’s like when he’s angry. I know what Dark is like when he’s angry though as I have had a load of injuries, because of it.  

After about ten minutes Dark looked up at me and said, ‘’Okay I’ll talk about it… but not here.’’ 

That seemed fair. It was probably a good idea to get out of the rain anyway. 

I jumped down off the wall. ‘’Okay where’d you want to go then?’’ 

‘’Can we go Marks place, it's dry there. And there’s food.’’ 

Anti gave Dark a concerned look, ‘’When was the last time you ate something?’’ 

‘’Like twenty-four hours. Don’t worry I’m fine.’’ 

~ 

It took a while longer than it normally did to get to Marks. Anti had never let Dark go though so most of the time I was stood on the corner of the street to wait for them to catch up. Anti was worrying a lot more about Dark than he normally did like he knew something that I didn’t. It was a possibility that he did though as I never bothered to ask what they were talking about before I went over to them. 

It had been a while since I had been to Marks apartment. It was a lot tidier than I remember it ever being when I was younger.  

There was actually quite a lot of food there, most of it was frozen, but they probably hadn’t been to get any food after Dark had forced Mark to let him stay in his body. It’s not as if Dark would go get it. He knows his way around less that Anti does. 

‘’You gonna talk to me now then?’’    

Dark looked at me, ‘’Yeah sure, what you want to know?’’ He sounded a lot calmer than he did before. 

‘’I wanna know what happened between you and Mark.’’ 

‘’Well I don’t remember a lot of it, but I do know that we had ended up having an argument about something. I can’t even remember what it was about. Probably something to do with him not wanting me here.’’ Dark wasn’t attempting to make any eye contact at this point. He was doing the complete opposite, he was staring at his feet. Doing this did mean he could easily get away with lying if he wanted to, but he didn’t seem to be. 

Anti looked at Dark. ‘’You don’t remember?’’ 

Dark shook his head. 

‘’Just tell me what you do remember.’’ 

(Twenty minutes later.) 

‘’So, that’s all you remember?’’ 

Dark looked up at me, ‘’Yeah, that’s it.’’ 

‘’If that’s all that happened in two weeks, then what the fuck were you doing the rest of the time?’’ Anti asked. 

‘’I’ve said that’s all I remember.’’ Dark seemed half confused and half angry about what we were talkin' about, but it makes sense. He had been in his own body for two weeks and barely remembered three days of it. 

I looked up at Dark, ‘’Is it possible that Bri came by at some point?’’ 

‘’I don’t remember him coming. Why?’’ 

Anti had also seemed to be confused by the question, I would have thought he’d know, though. ‘’Bri has a device he can use to erases memories. He’s used it on me quite a few times when I was younger. Mainly when I ever got injured, so I would remember getting hurt when I woke up.’’ 

Anti had seemed to remember at this point. ‘’Oh, yeah he does, doesn’t he… But Bri hasn’t been here in ages. Why would he come back just to do that?’’     

‘’I… I don’t know.’’ 

‘’Is there any chance it was Mark,’’ Dark asked. 

‘’No, he would remember doing it. From what Jack said, though, he doesn’t remember anything.’’ 

We were all getting confused at this point. Mainly, because none of us had any idea what the fuck happened. 

‘’Do you remember when Mark had left?’’ 

Dark looked at his phone. ‘’On the seventeenth, so just over a week ago.’’ 

Anti looked over to me, ‘’I thought Mark was only in that cave for two days?’’ 

‘’There’s a possibility he was.’’ 

Both of them looked confused at this. 

Dark looked at me, ‘’I don’t get it.’’ 

I sighed. ‘’Mark doesn’t have to come into the world if he doesn’t want to. He could have just gone to sleep not bothering to come here. It’s not as if he would need to, Jack looks after me half of the time and I haven’t been here for a while.’’ 

‘’Would that explain why Dark didn’t remember a lot of what happened?’’ Anti asked. 

‘’For the second week. Yeah, possibly as If Mark isn’t here Dark can’t be here.’’     

Dark ran his fingers through his hair. ‘’And then the rest of the stuff I don’t remember?’’ 

Anti looked at him, ‘’That could just be that you have a sucky memory.’’ 


End file.
